


Железная дорога

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Давай, Микки, ну что ты теряешь?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Железная дорога

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к "Нимфоманке" Ларса фон Триера вам не кажутся. 
> 
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 18. Железная дорога

— Давай, Микки, ну что ты теряешь? — Йен приплясывает на перроне, выстукивая ботинками по бетону, и высматривает со всех сторон поезд, который повезет их по железному полотну вдаль от города и навстречу приключениям. Вокруг стоят вразброд человек десять от силы, это последний вечерний поезд.  
— Да ты ёбу дался, рыжик, — хмыкает Микки, затягиваясь истлевшей до бычка сигаретой. Пальцы опалило жаром, и Милкович роняет окурок, неловко спихивая его на рельсы носком ботинка. — Совсем двинулся.  
— Мне надо, очень-очень. — Биполярка находила выход и трепала Галлагера без надежды переждать спокойно эти моменты. — Давай, ну, давай. Из Чикаго в другой город, а потом обратно. Я расскажу тебе правила.  
— Нахуй твои правила, Йен. Я знаю, чем это заканчивается! Одни мужики на твоем пути. — Микки зло выдёргивает рукав своей куртки из цепких пальцев, но остаётся стоять рядом.  
Воспаленные от недосыпа глаза Йена бегают по его лицу, он на взводе, ежесекундно что-то дёргает или теребит из одежды. Куртка нараспашку, а под ней — майка из «Феечек». Сука! Не соглашаться, нет! Он уже раз ездил в логово пидарасов, где рисковал кого-то отпиздить за косые взгляды и наглые вопросы. Но Йену нужно.  
В тамбуре накурено так, что глаза слезятся, но Микки прикуривает новую сигарету, пока поезд набирает скорость. Тудух-тудух. Пиздец. Йен непринужденно отмахивается от облака дыма и шально сверкает глазами. Озвучивает ёбаные правила:  
— Находишь мужика и предлагаешь ему потрахаться. Кто больше соблазнит, тот выиграл, — безумно растягивает рот в улыбке Галлагер, и Микки хочется блевать. В животе ухает, ладони потеют, но он медленно кивает, хорошенько затягиваясь и жмурясь от едкого дыма. — Победителю — всё, что захочет.  
— У тебя все шансы, ты же умеешь, — хмыкает Милкович и тушит окурок о металлическую пепельницу, закрепленную на подоконнике крупными болтами. — Ладно. Кто проигрывает — сосет где угодно и сколько угодно.  
— Плевать, погнали! — Йен сбрасывает куртку и открывает дверь вагона, кладёт ненужную одежду в ближайшее купе и стремительно пересекает узкий коридор. Микки тормозит ещё пару секунд, но потом идёт следом, страшась выебонов рыжего.  
Йен предсказуемо отхватывает смазливого чувака первым, всего через три станции и Микки не может сказать, что чувствует. С одной стороны, он для себя выяснил — Йен нужен ему, а с другой — они не клялись друг другу в любви. Он провожает взглядом парочку до туалета и мимоходом ловит взглядом отставленный указательный палец Галлагера. Понял-понял, что первый пошёл. Рыжий трахает красавчика, а Милкович не может решиться. Ему противно.  
Галлагер управляется ещё с двумя мужиками, найденными в разных вагонах. Микки представляет, как Йен дерёт их по очереди в тесном сортире поезда и прячется каждый раз в очередном купе от проходящей мимо сладкой парочки.  
— Ну что? Как? — Йен немного успокоился, вымотался похождениями, видимо. Милкович не хочет думать, но картинка упорно маячит в воображении. — У меня три победы, и час остался до конечной остановки.  
— Один, — выдавливает из себя Микки ложь. Да и к лучшему, пусть не знает, что Милкович зассал.  
— Проиграл почти, — цокает языком Йен и расплывается в широченной улыбке. — Хочешь, пойдем вместе? Я ещё не кончил ни разу.  
— Брось заливать, — Милкович видит, что тот не врет. Ширинка рыжего топорщится весьма однозначно, а Микки в упор не может понять, к чему были эти потрахушки. Можно было же сразу нормально поебаться вдвоём. — Идём.  
В туалете, и правда, тесно. В точности как представлял себе Микки. Он больно бьется локтем о стену, неловко утыкается лодыжкой в унитаз, и Йен его вертит сам, разворачивает задницей к себе, обжигая дыханием шею. Он угадывает Микки, подстраивается под него, и Милкович только сейчас обнаруживает свое сильное возбуждение. Звуки смазываются, шум железной дороги перекрывает шелест упаковки презерватива, вжикание молнии на джинсах и загнанное дыхание.  
Йен вколачивается жёстко и быстро, вторит грохоту колес, и Микки хорошо, он стискивает пальцы на своих бёдрах одной рукой, второй упирается над поцарапанным зеркалом, ритмично сжимается на члене Йена. Ладонь приходится одёрнуть от тонких пальцев Галлагера, вернуть на член. Он надрачивает себе в бешеном темпе, видит отражение Йена, дрочит на него так, как когда-то у себя дома на фотку, когда Галлагер исчез. Оргазм медленный и тягучий, выбивает весь воздух из лёгких и подкашивает колени.  
— Соси, тебе не трахнуть ещё троих, — выдыхает Йен, разворачивает лицом к себе и давит на плечи Микки, вынуждая опуститься на корточки.  
Презерватив летит в белый унитаз, а Милкович широко открывает рот.


End file.
